


darkness comes crashing through

by fayeeliza



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Child Neglect, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson Friendship, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Surgery, cal is trying, daisy is brought up with cal and jiaying, illegal human experimentation, jiaying is a bad mother, lab experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayeeliza/pseuds/fayeeliza
Summary: Jiaying Johnson is head of research lab at the for front of a revolutionary idea of finding a way to change someone's DNA to make them stronger and smarter. Everyone knows the lab keeps to ethical standards and is very open about their research methods.But what most people don't know is that Jiaying has a dark secret





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kinda just writing new fanfics because i've got writers block for my other stories

"Move her to bay eight and keep her restrained at all times. Push 800mg androstenedione through her port and make sure she is conscious I want to observe." The young women barked as the doctors began to scramble to follow her instruction. 

The small child lay barely conscious on the medical table, the loose fitting hospital gown and various wires coming from her body would make many people assume she was sick. 

However, Daisy Johnson was not sick but her mother was. 

* * *

At two years old they subjected the child to a pain threshold test to see if she would survive and complete the programme.

After so many tests and drugs pumped into her veins she stopped eating, they tried to force feed by holding her nose till she opened her mouth and then shovelling food in her mouth.

That system stopped working after she was given drugs to improve her strength for combat which meant it took eight doctors to wrestle her to eat.

Eventually they inserted a feeding tube into her nose which made her gag and vomit the drugs they tried to give her. Then came the port for inserting drug straight into her system. 

All of these surgeries should have been done with a strong anaesthetic with a large dosage of pain killers for recovery but Daisy's surgeries were done with no anaesthetic and no pain killers.

The fact she was still standing today was a miracle or a curse depends how you look at it. 

All of this ordered by head of the facility, Jiaying Johnson, nobody questioned her commands or tried to argue against her morals as it was her daughter. 

* * *

Cal was kept in the dark about his daughter since her birth. Jiaying had lied to Cal and told him that the baby had died when she was born. Eventually, Cal found out this was all a lie, walking in on Jiaying performing surgery as the poor child screamed her head off. 

Jiaying agreed to let Cal visit Daisy once a week as long he kept it a secret from the press. 

' _If you ever tell a soul I will slit her throat and frame it on you.'_

The words had sent a shiver done Cal's spine knowing she would if it came to it.

"Morning Daisy" he said chipperly walking into her room which had a few drawings hung on the walls. He knew it was Daisy's futile attempts to cover the medical look to the room. 

Daisy lay in her bed barely able to lift herself up to acknowledge his presence. 

"I brought your favourite." He held out some cinnamon rolls in front of her but got no reaction. 

He had checked her notes from this week and Jiaying had been working on a new procedure to cut down appetite by adjusting the digestion rate through intestinal surgery which could be why she was so uninterested in the food Cal brought.

The poor girl was just getting sicker and sicker. He worried for her he knew that one week he will come in and Daisy won't be here and Jiaying will make up some bullshit to him about her death. 

But he had no one in his life that could stop his wife and save his daughter he felt helpless. 

"How about we do some drawing Daisy we can use the new notebook I got you."

"We can't Momma took all my drawing stuff off me. She said she was sick of all these childish fantasies they make me weak."

Cal sighed. That woman is a monster. He had to do something. After 8 years of hell that woman had finally crossed the line and she wasn't going to leave his daughter to die. 

* * *


	2. Save me from this life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma meets the subject

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally updating

Cal had no idea who to call, the Local Government would never believe him, Jiaying had them wrapped around her finger. He looked through his medical contacts but all of them he hadn't spoke to in years who knows if they'd trust him. 

He felt hopeless with no one to call. 

* * *

Jemma was way out of comfort zone with this assignment. 2 years out of SHIELD academy she thought they would give her a placement in a lab but no they put her on assignment in a research lab because of reports of an 084. 

Yet the research lab seemed innocent enough until last Tuesday. 

They took her up to the top floor of the large facility they briefed her on a issue with central lines and veins, which she had specialized in during her time at Oxford. What she wasn't expecting was to be looking at young girl no older than eight. She was covered in blood around what looked like a central line port. 

"Boss wants the line problem fixed by tonight."

Jemma gulped, she didn't even know anything about the child's medical history or the type of port. 

The young child stared at her and lay her head down on the makeshift bed in the corner. 

The room didn't look like a child's bedroom with only a door and no natural light. 

Never the less Jemma began to try to wipe up the blood but a soon as she lay a finger on the child she jumped out her skin and began to kick her away. 

"He promised he promised." She cried 

Jemma panicked, the child was clearly distressed and needed to be calmed or more likely sedated to do any kind of work on her port. 

"It's okay, It's okay." Jemma said in a calm-ish voice 

The girl continued to kick and scream in pain. 

Jemma couldn't do this.

She just couldn't see this child suffer. 

Her gut told her to run.

Her head told her to help her. 

In the briefing it was made very clear that the subject was not to be sedated or given anything to help with the pain. 

This is wrong. 

_'I need help, can you send me an extraction team'_

_'On their way, get to the roof'_


End file.
